


Мэтт Беллами и Месси

by steinvor



Category: Lionel Andrés Messi, Muse (Band)
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Mistakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: - А причем здесь какой-то Месси?





	Мэтт Беллами и Месси

\- Знаешь, Дом, по-моему меня похитили инопланетяне. Нет, точно похитили, а затем вернули не в то время или совсем в параллельное измерение. Знаешь, что вот уже третий человек просит у меня автограф.   
Нет, в том, что просят автограф нет ничего необычного, просто называют меня как-то странно, Месси… Мессия что ли?  
Да, я не отрицаю, что первым поднял среди международной общественности вопрос о тотальной слежке и контроле, только мне вот сейчас некоторые советуют поберечь свои связки (ну прямо как ты) и интересуются в какой я форме.  
А в какой форме я должен быть?  
Ты случайно не прикупил какой-нибудь мундир какого-нибудь северокорейского образца? Или надел модный берет, как у Фиделя и Че Гевары?  
А почему это мне подсовывают какие-то фантастического цвета футболки?  
В голубую полоску и еще белую? Это что, новый стиль от Берберри?  
Вот, какой-то толстяк задрал свою майку и просит меня оставить автограф на его огромном пивном животе.  
Говорит, что живот у него такой же круглый как мяч.  
А я выгляжу каким-то уставшим и повзрослевшим.  
Ничего не понимаю. Причем здесь это?  
Да, я конечно, немного понимаю по-испански и даже чуть-чуть говорю, но что это все сговорились разыгрывать меня, что ли?  
Какая-то девица, весьма симпатичная на вид, говорит что-то вроде того, что назовет своего сына в мою честь… Почему-то каким-то странным званием - Лео.  
А эти парни из какой-то Папуа-Новой Гвинеи, хотят чтобы я показал мастер-класс и пожонглировал каким-то мячиком.  
Что это за странный предмет?  
Мэттью вытянул перед собой правую руку с фантастической расцветки футбольным мячом и чрезвычайно драматично зачитал известный монолог про «бедного Йорика».  
Невольные свидетели его бенефиса заулыбались и зааплодировали его находчивости и остроумию.

 

На следующий день Мэттью с недоумением наткнулся на сенсационную новость в местной третьеразрядной газетке: «Известный нападающий сборной Аргентины инкогнито посетил наш курорт и обещал «смертельный разгром» своим соперникам в группе на предстоящем чемпионате.

 

\- А причем здесь какой-то Месси? – удивленно воззрился на собственную тщательно замаскированную большими солнцезащитными очками физиономию фронтмен британской группы Muse. – Он что, будет выступать на этом мероприятии? Он какой-то исполнитель кантри или фолка?  
\- Нет, - мягко просветил его насчет нелепого совпадения знаток футбола Волстенхолм. – Просто тебя перепутали с многообещающим форвардом из Аргентины. А вот, кстати, и он, собственной персоной.  
Беллами с удивлением узрел торопливо семенящую прямо к нему свою более молодую, но такую же симпатичную и обаятельную копию.  
\- Здравствуйте, - услышал желанную просьбу Мэттью Беллами из уст аргентинского дарования. – Можно мне получить ваш автограф? Вы ведь играли в сериале «Обмани меня»?

26 июня 2014


End file.
